mobrosstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Skellington's Revenge
Story It's Christmastime in YouTube Poop Land, so SpongeBob and various other characters are gathering and preparing to celebrate. But little do they know that the Pumpkin King is out to conquer Christmas, and he's bringing some monstrous help... Characters The Nightmare Before Christmas Characters *Jack Skellington *Zero *Mayor of Halloween Town *Sally *Santa Claus Spongebob Squarepants Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward *Mr. Karbs *Sandy Cheeks *Gary the Snail *Patchy the Pirate Team Fortress 2 Characters *Heavy *Scout *Medic *Spy *Soilder Ed Edd n Eddy Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Characters *Fluttershy Others Characters Characters from Others *Black Hiver *MoBrosStudios *Thomas the Tank Engine with His Driver *The 4 Pootis Heavys Cameos *Candace Flynn (Picture is Shown in the Beginning) *Mario Head (Picture is Shown in the Beginning, When Jack got High) *Fairy Wonka (Picture is Shown in the Beginning) *Ciardha (Picture is Shown in the Beginning) *E.V.I.L. Lemon (Picture is Shown when Spongebob remove Lemon Cruse from Squidward) *The Moon *Gay Luigi *Anime Girl (Real Name here Please) *Christopher Walken *Nostalgia Critic *Alfred Hitchcock *Boo's *Mario *Genie *The King *Mad Hatter and March Hare *Troll Face *Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy *Pinkie Pie *Derpy Hooves *Demoman *Dolan (Pls) *Great Deku Tree *Servant Grunt (and Even a Sound for the Evil Gingerbread Men's) *MOAR Karbs *Oogie Boogie *Shine Sprite *Terry Crews *Super Macho Man *Eustace Bagge *Pac-Man (Sound for Evil Ginerbread Men's) *Phineas and Ferb *Charmisse *The Walrus *Cerberus Transcript Check in Skellington's Revenge/Transcript Gallery Thomas the Tank Engine with Pile of Coal.png Ed Edd n Eddy SR.png Charmisse.png Music List *0:02 -- "Opening" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *1:05 -- "Brothers in Arms" from "Halo" *1:35 -- "Hallelujah Chorus" by George Frideric Handel *2:43 -- "We Three Kings" Metal version by Steve Ouimette *3:43 -- Main theme from "The Three Stooges" *3:46 -- "Snow" from "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards" *4:32 -- "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd *5:16 -- "Making Christmas" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *5:41 -- "Hooktail Castle" from "Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door" *5:48 -- "Trepak" from "The Nutcracker Suite" *6:08 -- "Jack and Sally Montage" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *6:35 -- Main theme from "The Omen" *7:10 -- "Freezeezy Peak" from "Banjo-Kazooie" *7:21 -- "Sirena Beach" from "Super Mario Sunshine" *8:00 -- "Mr. X" from "Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles" *8:28 -- "First Ghosts" from "Luigi's Mansion" *8:58 -- "Luigi Sucked into Painting" from "Luigi's Mansion" *9:31 -- "Here Comes Trouble" from "Banjo-Tooie" *9:48 -- "Holiday Trash Hill" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge" *12:39 -- "Difficult" from "One Piece" *13:57 & 17:18 -- "This Dark Chamber" from "A Christmas Carol (2009)" *14:15 -- "Carol of the Bells" Orchestration by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra *16:04 -- "Christmas Eve Montage" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" *16:48 & 17:33 -- "Another Idol Has Replaced Me" from "A Christmas Carol (2009)" *17:51 -- "Who Was That Lying Dead" from "A Christmas Carol (2009)" *20:01 -- "Happy Xmas (War is Over)" by John Lennon *21:01 -- "Finale/Reprise" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Video Trivia and Goofs *3:21 Jack Say's "This is Halloween!" and Kick Sally to the Pit it was been Parodyed from 300 Category:YouTube Poop Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Disney Category:Skellington's Revenge Category:Video Category:Family Guy Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Category:Nintendo